A Goode Sophomore Year
by redwolf7
Summary: This is basically my take on the "Annabeth goes to Goode" storyline. Takes place after they defeat Gaea and get out of Tartarus. Includes Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and a few surprise characters later on! Mainly Percabeth with a little Jasper.


**A/N: This is basically my take on the cliche "Annabeth goes to Goode" storyline. I've been thinking about it for a while and starting writing and this is what came out of it! Please review and leave constructive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**(*&^(*&^(*&^*(&^*(&^&^*&^(&^(&^(&^(&*^(&*^(&*^&*^(*&^(*&^(*&^(*&^(*&^*&^(&*^(&*^(*&^**

Chapter 1

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Annabeth groaned and turned over to shut the alarm off. It read 6:15. Today was her first day of school at Goode High School. She was staying in a hotel in New York so she could be closer to Camp Half-Blood and so she could finish working on the reconstruction of Mount Olympus. The repairs to the damage caused by the second Titan War were still not finished due to a minor interruption, namely the second Giant War. Long story short, Percy had disappeared from Camp Half-Blood and turned up in a Roman camp for half-bloods, Camp Jupiter. A roman demigod, Jason Grace had taken Percy's place at Camp Half-Blood. They had both their memories erased by Hera, though thankfully they returned, and the 2 camps had to unite to stop the forces of Gaea, the earth goddess. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank, plus Nico di Angelo had had to go on a quest to stop Gaea, fulfilling the second Great Prophecy. After a long struggle, Gaea had been defeated. It had taken a toll on all those involved and taken everyone a while to recover. Annabeth still had nightmares about Tartarus. She and Percy had fallen in and had to fight their way to the Doors of Death to escape. Annabeth could still remember all the horrors they had seen down there…

_No don't think about that. You're safe. You and Percy made it out together. _

Annabeth shut all the thoughts of Tartarus out of her head. The last thing she needed was to have an anxiety attack right before her first day of school. She quickly got out of bed and showered. She dressed in dark skinny jeans and a plain gray long sleeve shirt. She put on her black Converse and her owl earrings her mom had given her and brushed out her golden hair. She grabbed her bag and went down to the hotel lobby and ate breakfast. After she finished her bagel she went and caught the subway down to a stop near Goode, and walked the rest of the way. As she neared the school she could see it swarming with students and teachers. She took a deep breath and walked in. She found the office right away and got her schedule and locker combo. She quickly glanced at her schedule, it read:

_Biology-Mr. Sanchez Rm. 202_

_English-Mr. Blofis Rm. 43_

_Greek 1-Mrs. Delano Rm. 350_

_Geometry-Ms. Lyndale Rm. 114_

_Art-Mr. Burke Rm. 201_

_Lunch_

_World History 2-Mrs. O'Reilly Rm. 243_

_Gym-Mr. Davis Main Gym_

As she searched for her locker, she scanned the crowd for Percy. They were both super excited that they would be going to the same school. She reached her locker and put the things she didn't need in it. She shut her locker and searched the crowd for Percy again. She smiled when she found him. He was a few feet away putting things in his locker. He was dressed in a green T-shirt and jeans, talking to a guy and a girl. Annabeth walked up behind him and then called out,

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

Percy quickly wheeled around, his eyes hopeful. When he spotted her he grinned and closed the few feet between them and hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a moment and then he broke away and gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you." he said giving her another hug.

"You saw me a week ago!" Annabeth replied.

"I know but still…" he trailed off, his voice muffled through her shirt.

"I know." Annabeth said, hugging him tighter. The sandy haired guy Percy had been talking with cleared his throat and the girl beside him nudged him in the arm. Percy and Annabeth broke apart and Percy started,

"Oh yeah! Guys, this is Annabeth!"

"Yeah we figured as much!" the girl said. She had short light brown hair that reached her chin, and was wearing a blue hoodie with skinny jeans and navy Converse.

"Hi, I'm Blake!" she said, smiling at Annabeth. "And this is Chris." she continued, pointing her thumb at the blond guy beside her. He was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt with a dark blue jacket.

"Hi!" he waved. "I guess we'll give you two some alone time," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "we've got to get to class. Bye Perce!" Blake rolled her eyes and followed Chris down the hall.

"Bye I'll see you in Biology!"

Percy at them and then turned to Annabeth.

"Swap schedules?" Annabeth pulled out her schedule and traded with Percy. His schedule read:

_Biology-Mr. Sanchez Rm. 202_

_English-Mr. Blofis Rm. 42_

_Greek 1-Mrs. Delano Rm. 350_

_Geometry-Ms. Lyndale Rm. 114_

_Marine Biology-Mr. Woods Rm. 221_

_Lunch_

_World History 2-Mrs. O'Reilly Rm. 243_

_Gym-Mr. Davis Main Gym_

"Sweet! We've got all the same classes except for fifth block. I've got Art and you've got Marine Biology."

"Yep! That's awesome. Blake's got Biology and Art with you I think, and Chris has got Greek with us. And the entire school has the same lunch. We've got a few minutes before the bell rings so…" he trailed off and captured Annabeth's lips in a kiss. Annabeth deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute she broke away. She giggled when Percy moaned in protest.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I don't want to be late to class!" She grabbed his hand and they walked off to find the Biology classroom.

***&^%^&*^(*&^(*&^(*&^*&^^%%$^&*^%*(&^*(&^(&*^(*&^(&^(*&^(*&^(&*^*(&^*(&^*(&^(&(&^*&^**

**A/N: That's chapter one! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review!**


End file.
